


Job 41

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Coda, Dark Will, Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stream of consciousness on the cold edge of a cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job 41

There is something fell inside me as black as blood on snow by moonlight, and I think in my heart of hearts I’ve always known this; it’s what’s allowed me to think so clearly through the lens of fear, what’s held me steady on stormy waters – or guided me, at least, deeper and deeper into the cold black of my worst potential like a lighthouse in reverse.

This is your magic, your summoning spell: your Great Work is to call the beast that lies in the lightless depths of my chest and fish it up, your Leviathan on a hook, and smile at the opening doors of its mouth all lined with spears and swords.

 _It’s beautiful._ I meant that. You always knew my worst fears were really true, and you helped me see that too, and I should not love you for it. Oh but I do, but I do.

All I can do instead is return us to the deep where monsters like us truly belong.


End file.
